Don't Mess With Me
"Don't Mess With Me" (em português, "Não se meta comigo") é uma música da cantora australiana Brody Dalle de seu álbum de estreia, Diploid Love. A música é tocada na caminhonete da Chloe, logo após ela sair da Casa dos Amber. Letra Inglês= Inglês : Here they coming with their guns, guns, guns : Say "don't move, stick 'em up" : Here they coming with their guns, guns, guns : Say "don't move, stick 'em up" : You don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : Here they coming with their guns, guns, guns : Say "don't move, stick 'em up" : They really think I'm gonna run, run, run : They really think I'm gonna run, run, run : Don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : You don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : Don't mess with me : I got the feeling I can break : Out of anything that is standing in my way : You're the reason I can stay : And fight until the death : 'Cause what I stand for will not give up : Here they coming with their guns, guns, guns : Say "don't move, stick 'em up" : You really think I'm gonna run, run, run : I'm never giving up : Don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : You don't wanna, don't wanna : Don't wanna mess with me : Don't mess with me : I got the feeling I can break : Out of anything that is standing in my way : I know the feeling I can take : The pain of losing teeth, it's better than defeat : I got the feeling I can let go : Because it means that much to me to show you so : You're the reason I can stay : And fight until the death : 'Cause what I stand for will not give up : I got the feeling I can break : Out of anything that is standing in my way : I know the feeling I can take : The pain of losing teeth, it's better than defeat : I got the feeling I can let go : Because it means that much to me to show you so : You're the reason I can stay : And fight until the death : 'Cause what I stand for will not give up |-|Tradução= Tradução : Aí vêm eles com suas armas : Dizendo "não se mexa, mãos ao alto" : Aí vêm eles com suas armas : Dizendo "não se mexa, mãos ao alto" : Não queira, não queira : Não queira se meter comigo : Aí vêm eles com suas armas : Dizendo "não se mexa, mãos ao alto" : Eles acham mesmo que eu vou fugir : Eles acham mesmo que eu vou fugir : Mas não queira, não queira : Não queira se meter comigo : Não queira, não queira : Não queira se meter comigo : Não se meta comigo : Eu tive a sensação de que posso me livrar : De qualquer coisa ruim que se mete no meu caminho : Você é o motivo de eu conseguir ficar : E lutar até a morte : Porque eu não desisto do que eu amo : Aí vêm eles com suas armas : Dizendo "não se mexa, mãos ao alto" : Você acha mesmo que eu vou fugir : Mas eu nunca me rendo : Não queira, não queira : Não queira se meter comigo : Não queira, não queira : Não queira se meter comigo : E não se meta comigo : Eu tive a sensação de que posso me livrar : De qualquer coisa ruim que se mete no meu caminho : Eu sei do que eu sou capaz : A dor de um dente arrancado é melhor que a da derrota : Eu tive a sensação de que posso esquecer isso : Porque significa muito pra mim te mostrar assim : Você é o motivo de eu conseguir ficar : E lutar até a morte : Porque eu não desisto do que eu amo : Eu tive a sensação de que posso me livrar : De qualquer coisa ruim que se mete no meu caminho : Eu sei do que eu sou capaz : A dor de um dente arrancado é melhor que a da derrota : Eu tive a sensação de que posso esquecer isso : Porque significa muito pra mim te mostrar assim : Você é o motivo de eu conseguir ficar : E lutar até a morte : Porque eu não desisto do que eu amo Interpretação A música reproduzida no terceiro episódio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm pode ser interpretada como uma quebra da barreira por parte de Chloe, ou seja, por ela não ter ajudado Rachel sob sua perspectiva do acontecimento no lixão, ela parte mesmo insegura para confrontar Damon, que é um dos antagonistas do jogo. Por diversas vezes durante o jogo, Chloe duvida de suas capacidades e desconfia das pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Até em um momento do jogo, ela se questiona se não enlouqueceu em estar indo sozinha salvar Sera e enfrentar Damon cara a cara. Na floresta queimada, em uma das suas alucinações com seu pai, William comenta que ela enlouqueceu em decidir salvar Sera sozinha e Chloe se sente feliz por um breve momento com seu pai até encarar seu maior desafio na serraria. As mudanças na vida de Chloe se devem a influência de sua amizade/flerte com a Rachel e a relação com sua mãe e seu pai (falecido). Aos poucos, a personagem começa a deixar de ser uma adolescente tímida e insegura e se transforma em uma jovem corajosa que está decidida a encarar o que vier pela frente. Vídeo thumb|center|299px Navegação en:Don't Mess With Me ru:Don't Mess With Me Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Prequel) Categoria:Músicas Licenciadas